A Dream Come True
by elizabethjanetg
Summary: The End Of Years are tomorrow and Pippa Johnson and her friends need to find someplace to study. Unkowingly, she falls into the land of Narnia where she and her friends are now part of some strange prophesy.
1. Entering Narnia

_**A Dream Come True**_

_**By ElizabethJaneTG**_

**_Summary/Author's Note: Formerly titled "_Victoria and Celeste: The Real Story: Book One"_ This is a complete redo after I had an inspirational spurt. In addition, for anyone that is interested, I wrote "_Victoria and Celeste"_ in a sugar-and-new-favorite-movie state of mind. I had not even read the books! I have now, do not worry, and I will not cut out Susan and Lucy. This is probably going to be a series of stories, but I am not so sure. Before I forget, if I talk too formally, I have a new spell checker, so that is why. Oh and THIS TAKES PLACE IN 2006. I CHANGED THE YEAR FORM 1972 TO 2006. So do not say I never told you._**

_**Chapter One: Entering Narnia**_

Thirteen-year-old Pippa Johnson was on the seventh floor corridor looking for a quiet room or even a broom closet to study in with her almost-fourteen-year-old best friend, Jane Philips, and their friend, who had just turned fourteen, Remus Lupin. The three were popular, Pippa and Jane being friends with Lily Evans (who was in the hospital wing because of a fall off a broom), and Remus being one of the infamous Marauders. Nevertheless, they were the only ones who cared about getting good grades on end-of-years tomorrow (besides Lily, who was studying while in the hospital wing).

"I can't believe they're partying over James hexing Snape again." Remus shook his head.

"Not just that, they're also partying over the school year ending in three days." Jane reminded him.

"What's this? An empty classroom?" Pippa said suddenly. For there it was an empty classroom with a rather large broom closet in it.

The trio went in. They could still hear the music, so they went into the closet. Remus shut the door behind them; they gripped their wands and books. It was rather roomy, and it was not dark at all. They could see the trees in the forbidden forest through what must have been a window. In fact, the further in they went, the closer the forest became, and the clearer the window became. The window was soon transparent (not many Hogwarts windows are), and the forest was so close they could almost touch the trees. Pippa was so convinced the whole thing was real, she reached out and touched a tree.

She was rather shocked to find, as you probably would be too, she could feel it and grip it. Remus and Jane followed her into the wood, as we must now call it, and soon came to a clearing, where three boys and two girls were standing. Remus, Jane, and Pippa hid in the woods, to avoid the five catching them. They could see what each person looked like and they could hear what they were saying.

One of the boys had blonde hair, grey eyes and he looked about eleven. The next boy had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and he looked about fifteen. The last boy had dark brown hair, brown eyes, light freckles and looked about thirteen. The youngest girl looked about eleven and had short, blonde hair and brown eyes (the same exact color of the last boy's), with light freckles. The older girl looked about fourteen and had medium length, dark brown hair, and the same blue eyes as the second boy.

"Peter," the oldest girl started, "you cannot make us leave. Lucy and I will stay here with you and Edmund and rule."

"Susan, it's not safe here. Mum made me promise I would keep you and Lucy safe. Yes, I know she told me to keep Edmund safe as well, but he can defend himself," said the oldest boy who everyone assumed was Peter.

"What about Susan? She can defend herself with her bow and arrows. Please let them stay, Peter." The brunette boy pleaded.

"No, Edmund. You know nothing about ruling a country. They have to go."

"He knows as much as you do." The youngest boy stated.

"So you're against me now too, Corin?"

"Besides," Susan started, "What of Queen Elizabeth? Queen Jane Grey? They knew nothing about ruling a country, and they were great rulers."

"Jane Grey lasted nine days before she was overthrown, Su, you know that." Peter dismissed.

"But what of Queen Elizabeth, she lasted for a whole era. She was seventy when she died." Susan insisted.

"And she was raised in royal court." Peter told her.

"Royal court has nothing to do with it," Corin told him, "I know."

"Aslan meant for us four to rule together," The young girl started, "in peace, not for us to fight. Do let's go back to Cair."

"No. You and Susan are leaving."

"You can't do that!" Susan told him.

"Yes I can."

Pippa got out of her hiding place she motioned for Remus and Jane to follow her.

"No," she told him, "you really can't."

**_Author's Note: Did you like this one better? I think it is, but I wrote it, so, obviously I need some more opinions on this… hey.. Why do you not you review?_**


	2. Who are you?

_**A Dream Come True**_

_**By ElizabethJaneTG**_

_**Summary: Trying to find some place to study, Pippa Johnson and her friends find themselves in Narnia during the golden age. C .S. Lewis never told you what really happened. Harry Potter Crossover**_

**_Author's Note: Formerly titled "_Victoria and Celeste: The Real Story: Book One"_ This is a complete redo after I had an inspirational spurt. Before I forget, if I talk too formally, I have a new spell checker, so that is why. Oh and THIS TAKES PLACE IN 2006. I CHANGED THE YEAR FORM 1972 TO 2006. So do not say I never told you._**

**_Chapter Two: Who are you?_**

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Pippa Johnson. This is Remus Lupin," here she gestured to Remus, "and Jane Philips," here she gestured to Jane, "We're from England. Well I'm from America, but Remus and Jane are from England."

"And Jane Grey didn't want to be queen. If she did, she would have ruled greatly, with or without Bloody Mary." Jane noted. Pippa glared. "What? I'm named after her. Jane Elizabeth Grey Philips is my full name, you know full well that it's true, Pip. Remy you do too."

"We're trying to be nice, Jane." Remus told her.

"I know that. I was just pointing out that Jane Grey didn't want to be queen."

"Jane," Remus warned her.

"Oh _fine_!"

"So why can't I send them back, if it's for their own safety?"

"Well," Pippa started, but Jane cut her off.

"You're magically bound here for one. Next, they are just as stubborn as you (you didn't think I knew, well I did). Then, what would the Professor do if only three came back. Four, the Mcready. After that there's the-"

"Alright I get it. I cannot send them back. They have to be rulers under me. I get it. So, who are you? Yes, Pippa, Remus, and Jane I know that, but who and from where?"

"We're wi" Jane started, but Pippa cut her off.

"Ling to tell you only if you take us someplace a little more, er, private." She smiled her smile that made every teacher melt (if she forgot to do, say, a two scroll essay), it made most of the boys (yes some Slitherins) tell her to forget it (favor-wise, like if she owed them a favor). Most importantly, it had made her best friends with Lily Evans _and_ James Potter. Yes, this smile almost never failed.

"How do you mean?" Peter asked, obviously playing dumb.

"The dryads."

"Oh, that," Peter looked nervous, "I didn't know you knew about them. But you see, Cair Paravel is pretty far… it took us about two days time to get here."

"How about Mr. Tumnus' cave, the Beaver's dam, there are plenty of places near here (by that I mean within a few hours), yes, I know about your adventures here. I shan't tell you how, 'till we're someplace private."

"Peter, she won't tell. And I don't think she'll be leaving until we give her what she wants." Edmund advised.

"Alright then, Lu, would you like to go visit Mr. Tumnus? Maybe he can tell us of any reason why Pippa, Jane, and Remus are here, Su. Corin, you met him."

"In Tashbaan, am I right? Yes, I think I remember him. He was a Faun right?" Corin asked.

"Yes. So shall we?" Peter was really trying to figure out why they were in Narnia, and how they knew so much.

"Let's!" Lucy said, excited.

So they set off for Mr. Tumnus' cave. Lucy led the group, with Susan after her. Peter was talking with Corin. And Jane and Remus were talking about _Hogwarts, A History_, leaving Edmund and Pippa in the back.

"So, how'd you get here?" Edmund asked Pippa.

"Well I told you that I won't tell you till we get someplace private."

"I thought you meant Peter only," Edmund told her casually.

"Nope. I meant all five of you."

"Any idea why you were brought here?" Edmund asked, changing the subject.

"Not much. You and your brother and sisters were brought here to rule, I know that. Maybe I was brought here to, I dunno. Remus was definitely brought here to learn more. That's probably his goal. He wants to become a professor at our school. I told him it was ridiculous, that he should become an aur…" Pippa stopped and mentally hit herself. _Stupid! I can't tell him I'm a witch, _She thought,_ He'll never trust me!_ "I meant a, um, a crime scene investigator. He's smart enough. And he likes that sort of stuff. Jane probably thinks she was brought here to study more, or write up a history of this land. _She_ likes _that_ sort of stuff. I dunno why _I_ was brought here, though."

"I didn't either, at first. Don't worry, you'll figure something out. We're here."

Pippa looked up, there it was. The cave of Mr. Tumnus. She was nervous. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to think she was an _evil_ witch. She braced herself, and Jane and Remus waited for her.

"Ready?" Remus gulped.

"I think so." Jane responded.

"Yeah. But be careful. One bad move and…" Pippa didn't have time to finish her sentence however, because Edmund had went back to them.

"Come on, Mr. Tumnus won't hurt you." He joked.

"I know that." Pippa told him.

"Well then, let's go," Remus told them, for Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Corin were all inside.

_**Author's note: I take a long time to post because I'm writing this on a small bit of inspiration. But you shouldn't take such a long time to review.**_

_**Elizabeth**_


	3. A Prophesy? About Us?

_**A Dream Come True**_

_**By ElizabethJaneTG**_

_**Summary: Trying to find some place to study, Pippa Johnson and her friends find themselves in Narnia during the golden age. C .S. Lewis never told you what really happened. Harry Potter Crossover**_

**_Author's Note: Formerly titled "_Victoria and Celeste: The Real Story: Book One"_ This is a complete redo after I had an inspirational spurt. Before I forget, if I talk too formally, I have a new spell checker, so that is why. Oh and THIS TAKES PLACE IN 2006. THE YEAR WAS CHANGED FROM 1972 TO 2006. So do not say I never told you._**

**_Chapter Three: A Prophesy, about us?_**

When they were all seated comfortably (if not somewhat cramped, but a nonverbal, wandless room enlarging spell took care of that), Pippa told their story (with Jane interrupting quite a few times, and Remus verifying the important parts). Mr. Tumnus and Peter then asked Pippa, Jane, and Remus quite a few questions. His questions were about the things they skimmed over (most of them they didn't wish to be known, but they didn't dare not to answer, for Peter was High King), such as; why ever did they have a broom closet at their school, and; how did they know of Narnia.

But the most uncomfortable question was the one Susan simply _had _to ask, and that was;

"What was this Hogwarts School for? I mean, the name is a bit, well, odd to say the least."

"Er, well, that, you see, Remus can tell you, I don't really wanna to say," Pippa said.

"Well, I don't exactly feel comfortable saying either, perhaps Jane,"

"Hogwarts is a school," Jane paused for dramatic effect, "for magic."

"Sure it is," Susan said sarcastically.

"No it is. We'll show you." She whipped her wand out (a rowan with core of dragon heartstring), "Pip, Remy, come along. We must show them we're not evil."

"Fine." Remus pulled out his wand (willow with unicorn hair, which is not cruel in Hogwarts, they_ give _their hair). Pippa quietly got her wand (oak with a core of hippogriff feather)

"Accio Book." Pippa summoned a book that was on the bookshelf.

"Okay, I believe you." Susan decided

"But how do we know you're not evil?" Peter inquired.

"Well, I could predict your future, but I've no crystal ball. Wait! I know. I can read your tealeaves. Lemme see." He handed Pippa his empty cup. "Uh, I see good fortune. And you might suffer to get it. I dunno if it will happen. Divination is the class I never pay any attention to. But… I am rather good at D. A. D. A. (that's Defense Against the Dark Arts) ohh I know. My book! It tells you defense spells, and protection charms for yourself to protect you from werewolves," at this point Remus cringed, Pippa mouthed 'sorry' and continued, " and Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, and dementors. The dementors are the guards of Azkaban. The wizard prison. They make you relive your worst memory, and they feed on sorrow. I think they actually might've been at that train station the day every child was being evacuated into the country. Lemme check." Pippa opened her book and flipped to a page with a scary looking dark thing, the creepy thing was, it was moving! "Yep. They were there. It says so. Oh well. That's all my defense."

"I believe her." Lucy decided.

"So do I." Corin added.

"I have to agree with Lu and Corin," Edmund sided with Lucy, "I know what makes an evil witch, and I see no evil qualities in Pippa, Jane or Remus."

"I suppose I agree as well," Peter told them.

"Oh _fine_! I need solid proof that they're not evil."

"See this guy?" Remus pointed to a page in his book (Yes, Voldemort). "He's what an evil wizard looks like. And these," he pointed to another picture, "are his followers."

"I won't side against you then, but I'm still not sure. I say, where ever did Mr. Tumnus go?"

For Tumnus was at his bookshelf. He came back and was carrying the book that had the prophesy in it.

"Oh, Queen Susan, you may not need more proof that they're not evil than what I have right here."

"Well what is it?"

"A prophesy. About your friends."

"A prophesy?" Remus asked.

"About us?" Jane continued.

"There can't be. Not in all the Narnia I've read was there _once_ a prophesy about two witches and a wizard." Pippa told him.

"Oh, but there is, Daughter of Eve. There is. One that was written a very long time ago. The very same seer, in fact, that told of the Kings and Queens in this room. But it wasn't written of two witches and a wizard, it was written of three students of a magic school. It must be you, for it says that in the rule of the High King, they would come. It is only briefly mentioned in here, so I am afraid I cannot tell you more."

"I think that may be enough. Maybe one of the centaurs at Cair Paravel would know more." Peter told them.

"That may be so. Oh! Look at the time! You must be going, or everyone will think you're disappeared."

"Then let's go. Thank you Mr. Tumnus. I am sure I speak for everyone when I say you are quite welcome at court."

Everyone said their goodbyes and then set off for Cair Paravel.

_**Author's note: Please review. If you have any suggestions, or anything tell me. If you hated it, tell me what I can work on. If you loved it, tell me! Thank you.**_


End file.
